Rise of the Dream Walker King
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Chloe's world is turned upside down when she and Kaulder purse a witch bent on conquering the world.
1. Chapter One

The Last Witch Hunter

Rise of the Dream Walker King

Chapter One

* * *

The sun was in the morning sky over New York City, its light glisten off of various windows and office buildings. It also peaked through the window of the apartment of Chloe Oliver.

Sleeping in her bed Chloe's face held a huge smile across her lips. Deep within her dream she was roaming through a large wheat field with her brother by her side. She young was a child back home with her mother watching them both from the porch. The whiskers of the wheat tickled her skin as she laid down in the field watching the fluffy white clouds sail across the sky. The air was clean the world was still peaceful she felt so much better when she was here.

With a content sigh she flapped her arms around up and down in attempt to make a wheat angel, she knew it was weird but she didn't care it was her dream. Closing her eyes she could still hear her brother making plane noise as he ran around her.

Soon the wind changed and the once gentle breeze became cold and rough, it sent goosebumps up and down her body. Chloe's eyes snapped open to reveal a pale gray cloudless sky. The once vibrant yellow wheat field was now a dry desolate wasteland. Looking at down at her hands she noticed they were larger and her once cheerful white shirt and blue jeans were now a black silk shirt with a pair of matching pants. She was an adult her peace had been take from her she was someplace now but where.

Her answer came in the form of footsteps moving closer and closer towards her. As she rose to her feet she was face to face with a masculine being in a black hooded cloak with his eyes hidden from view.

"You and I are the same." The voice echoed.

"….I don't understand, who are you?" Chloe asked.

"You will find out soon enough…but now it's time to wake up." The voice replied.

Chloe's eyes flew open it took them a moment to adjust but she found herself looking up at the pale white ceiling of her apartment. This had been going on for about a month, no matter where she traveled in her dreams no how much she reinforced them he would always find her. There sessions seemed to go on longer than before, but why? Who was this person?

A loud buzzing noise snapped her back to reality Chloe grab her cell phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

"Good Morning." A familiar voice replied.

"Good morning Kaulder, I take it we have a lead on something?" Chloe asked.

" Something like that." Kaulder replied

"Sure I'll see you in an hour." Chloe replied.

Sitting her cell phone back on the end table and whipping back the covers, Chloe swing her legs over the side of the bed. After a loud yawn followed by a long stretch Chloe was up and heading to the bathroom. Hopefully a nice warm bath could wash away this weird dream.

Sitting at the desk in the in Kaulder's apartment the 36th Dolan could only wait for Chloe to arrive. He was glad Kaulder found someone else to share his adventures with it made life more eventful. But the stern look Kaulder gave him this morning meant the worse is yet to come.

Kaulder was on the couch staring at the folder on his table. He turned to the door when a light knock interrupted his thoughts. Within moments he walked over and open the door, there stood Chloe. He immediately noticed the bags under her eyes but she still managed to smile.

"Good Morning." Kaulder said.

"Good Morning." Chloe replied.

Chloe walked in, she met eyes with Dolan who merely held a smile upon his lips. While he couldn't explain it something seemed off about their new friend. Maybe it was the bags under her eyes or that her skin looked paler than usual. Whatever it was something just didn't seem right about her today.

Chloe sat down on the couch with Kaulder sitting right beside her.

"Good Morning my dear." Dolan said.

"Morning…Dolan." Chloe said cheerfully

A yawn escaped her lips as she forced her eyes to stay open but, Chloe still managed to smile she had to make it look like everything was okay but she was in fact very tired.

"So what is this about?" Chloe asked.

"Seems we have another Dream Walker in our midst." Kaulder replied.

Chloe could do nothing but stare she looked to Dolan who merely nodded

"I am afraid he's right." Dolan said.

Kaulder moved the folder over to Chloe; she didn't hesitate as she flipped through it. Scanning over each piece of paper her eyes soon fell upon a variety of drawings of the person in question, but her eyes widen at the picture of masculine figure wearing a black cloak.

"There have been reports of witches and humans disappearing from their covens and homes; that picture was taken from a photographer before he ended up in the river." Kaulder said.

"Many say he only appears for just a moment leaving behind nothing but chaos in his wake." Dolan added.

Chloe's eyes were still glued to the picture she couldn't believe it, all this time she thought he was just a figment of her imagination.

 _You and I are the same_

The answer to her question caused her to close the folder she was wide awake now. Rising to her feet she looked to Kaulder who seemed a bit alarmed by her behavior.

"So where do we go from here?" Chloe asked nervously.

"While Dolan researchers more into the matter you and I will go to where he last appeared maybe he left behind a clue." Kaulder replied.

Chloe nodded she could feel her heart racing she just wanted to get out of here.

Dolan could only watch as Chloe moved toward the door with Kaulder fighting to keep up. He was right something was wrong. The moment the door shut behind them he pulled the phone in front of him and quickly dialed a number within moments he held the receiver up to his ear.

"Ah hello yes it good to hear your voice too look ….I need a favor."


	2. Chapter Two

The Last Witch Hunter

Rise of the Dream Walker King

Chapter Two

* * *

Zooming down the street in a navy blue Aston Martin, Kaulder kept his eyes on the road. Silence erupted between them Ever sense they entered the car. Something was on Chloe's mind and he only hope she would tell him.

In the passenger seat Chloe rolled down the window letting the wind smack her in the face. Yet it was no use for not even the forces of nature could stop her from thinking about the man in the picture. She wasn't sure if she should tell Kaulder that he also appeared in her dreams. Before now she felt as if she could tell him anything, but now she was scared.

The car finally came to a stop; Chloe stepped out as her eyes wandered over the Ivory white two story building before her. An eerie feeling washed over her but she merely chalked it up to nerves. Soon Kaulder was by her side and the two of them walked carefully up the steps. Chloe tilted her head the moment she saw the symbol of the crane branded on the door.

"Where are we? Chloe asked.

"The coven of the Crane they are relative powerful witches that use ice magic. They mostly keep to themselves only coming out once or twice a year during the winter months." Kaulder explained.

"I think I have one seen them once in my life time when I was a girl, so what happened?" Chloe asked.

"One night their whole coven vanished." Kaulder said.

"You think it was him." Chloe said.

Kaulder responded by opening the door and stepping inside Chloe merely followed behind him.

"That's what we are here to find out." Kaulder replied.

The moment they entered a fowl smell welcomed them. Neither of them could place it, pushing forward they continued to look around. The pale white walls now seemed to be plagued with streaks of a strange black residue. Many of the rooms held no chairs or tables if they did they were either broken or badly stained. No matter which room they checked the smell only seemed to get worst. It got to the point where Chloe had to stop because the odor was just too much to bare.

"What is that smell?" Chloe finally asked.

Kaulder's eyes wandered all over the main room but his eyes some became fixated on the floor; They narrowed at the strange piles of debris on the floor. The moment he got closer he could only stare for a piles few moments more before looking away. Flipping on the lights Chloe stood there her widen as she placed her hand over her mouth. For the piles on the floor were not debris they were the charred remains of multiple bodies.

Kaulder's head snapped back near the door when some kind of shadow whisk by Chloe knocking her off guard. Without missing a beat Kaulder took off after it Chloe wanted to follow but she lost sight of him.

"Kaulder!" Chloe yelled.

"Stay there!" he yelled back.

Standing among the remains as Chloe's ears picked up whispers and hissing. The more she tried to tune it out the louder it became. Soon tears clouded her vision as she dropped to knees with her hands claps over her ears.

"Stop please…." Chloe pleaded.

Laying curled up on the floor in the fetal position to the floor Chloe clenched her eyes shut as the sound grew louder. Soon a chant escaped her lips, the louder she said it the faster the noise around her faded away. After a while it was gone, but the moment she opened her eyes she was no longer in the Crane establishment. She was back at the barren wheat field and there looming above her was the man in the black hooded cloak.

"Hello again." The man said.

Chloe rose to her feet she was only inches away from his face. Balling up her fist she stared at him how could he be so calm.

"Those witches….you did that didn't you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes those who do not accept my order shall be an example of." The man replied.

"What order?!" Chloe snapped back.

"That of us the Dream Walkers!" The man announced.

Overwhelmed by his response Chloe took a step back which only made the man take one step forward.

"…I don't even know your name." Chloe finally said.

The man merely nodded so he removed his hood revealing a young spiky black hair man with piercing jasmine green eyes.

"My name is Demetrius Carton I am a pure Dream Walker and so are you." Demetrius replied.

Chloe's eyes widen for she didn't know what to say, while she was aware of her gift she didn't know much more about it. She turned her head away from his eyes while she tried to put all of this together. But he merely took a hold of her hand resulting in her looking right back at him.

"What do you want from me?" Chloe asked.

"While I know my methods of handling things seem unappealing together we could do so much more…" Demetrius replied.

Those words shook Chloe to the core while she was glad to encounter another person like herself he was tainted with darkness. At times like this she wish Kaulder was here he would know what to do.


	3. Chapter Three

The Last Witch Hunter

Rise of the Dream Walker King

Chapter Three

* * *

Following the shadow upstairs Kaulder entered a room filled with more charred remains. But something was different as he turned to the corner of the room he kept his eyes peeled as he slowly moved to the remains in the back. That's when his hears picked up a crunching sound. As Kaulder tired to be on his guard the shadow jumped up from the remains and slammed Kaulder against the wall with its hand clenched around his neck. Struggling to get free Kaulder noticed the shadows eyes held an icy tint along with his hand feeling a bit cold as well.

"An ice witch?" Kaulder said aloud.

"For my King." The ice witch hissed.

Kaulder wasn't sure who or what he was talking about but as the Ice witch clenched its hand even tighter around his neck he knew this was going to take longer than he planned.

Downstairs lying on the floor still in the dream realm Chloe merely stood there as Demetrius held her hand and dropped down on one knee.

"Will you join me and rule by my side?" Demetrius asked.

Chloe closed her eyes she inhaled deeply and exhaled just as fast. Snatching her hand away from Demetrius she clenched her fists. The moment she opened her eyes her decision had been made.

"No…what you're doing is wrong and if I can't stop you I know Kaulder will." Chloe said.

Rising to his feet Demetrius eyes narrowed Chloe backed away once more prompting him to stomp forward.

"You have let that…that witch hunter confuse we are…" he trailed off

"You heard her she said no." A voice said a voice from behind him.

Gritting his teeth Demetrius turned around with his fist balled up as a dark aura formed around them.

"No one asked you!" he shouted

Before Demetrius had a chance to strike he found himself blast back by a huge wave of light that sent him flying back into the darkness. Chloe smiled as she watched him disappear.

"There that should keep him busy." The voice said.

Chloe turned to see a woman with long light brown hair with calm sea blue eyes wearing a pale yellow shirt with tight black pants and matching shoes.

The lass looked to Chloe with a smile.

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"No problem by the way my name is Evelyn Maze and you must be Chloe Oliver." Evelyn said.

"Yeah but how did you know my name?" Chloe asked.

"..Hen..um I mean Dolan gave me a call he said he needed a favor and he I am." Evelyn replied.

"Are you a dream walker too." Chloe asked.

No I got here by other means. Evelyn replied.

Chloe was glad for the help she would have to thank Dolan later. But she noticed that Evelyn's eyes held a sense of confusion within them.

"Where are you in the real world?" Evelyn asked with worry in her voice.

"At the pale crane coven's building they are charred remains everywhere. Kaulder ran after a shadow that rose up from one of the bodies leaving me in the main room.

Within in a seconds her new found ally took a hold of Chloe's hand and looked deep within her green eyes.

"I know there are many things you want to ask me, but you need to wake up right now." Evelyn said seriously.

"Not until you tell me why." Chloe asked.

"Not all of those witches are dead now go!" Evelyn encouraged.

Chloe's eyes shot up as she rose to her feet. This hissing was still in the room and now she knew why. For standing on each corner of the room were four ice witches staring her.

"Well this will be interesting." Chloe said aloud.

Pulling out her sliver dagger from its holder Chloe's eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath.

"Come on then….who wants to go first?"


End file.
